The present invention refers to an improved corkscrew of the type used to remove cylindrical corks from glass bottles containing liquid and especially wine.
Corkscrews are well known, especially for being designed to remove cylindrical cork stoppers from bottles, basically consisting of a puller, whose pointed end penetrates the surface of the stopper to be removed and after manually penetrating the latter by applying pressure and rotating, it has an articulated extensible arm device, with a point of support for the bottle neck, after which significant physical force has to be applied to create the corresponding leverage to remove the bottle stopper in question, almost always leaving a piece of cork inside the bottle, hence requiring an extra effort to complete the operation.
This second pulling operation, causes the bottle to shake due to the resulting back motion of said action, which may provoke undesired spillage of the bottle contents.